What happens in Vegas
by acebear
Summary: a secret getaway turns to more
1. Vegas

What's Happens In Vegas

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was holding Abby from behind as she looked out at Vegas from the balcony of their hotel room . She sighed happily as she relaxed into him . They just stay like that for a while until he finally asked her if she wanted to go out and find somewhere to eat . Her eyes lit up as she turned to him and said she would love to go to dinner . He then said great before kissing her and taking her hand and leading her back into their room,

it didn't take them long once they finally left their room for them to get a cab and find somewhere to eat. After getting out and paying the driver he took her hand and lead her into the restaurant . Once they were seated in a booth next to a window They held each others hands after they ordered . He smiled at her as she went back to looking out at Vegas again, she then said after a few mins that Vegas is truly beautiful . He then squeezed her hand softly and said yeah it is but not as beautiful as you . Hearing this made her look at him with a smile on her face . They were just about to tell each other they loved each other when their food came.

It didn't take them long to eat and after paying and leaving they decided to just go for a walk around for a while before heading back to their hotel . They turned a corner a few blacks away at that's when they saw it . They saw a shop that they could get costumes from so she turned to him and gave him puppy dog eyes and asked him if they could go into the shop . He looked at her for a moment before finally saying yes and taking her hand and opening the door to the shop , once they got into the shop they decided to try on costumes on . It didn't take them long to finally find costumes that they both liked once they found the ones they wanted they went and paid for them after getting dressed again .

After leaving the shop they decided to call a cab to go back to the hotel . It didn't take them long to get back to the hotel and up to their room where they made out for a while . Soon they needed air and once they got their breathing back he looked into her eyes and asked her to marry him . She looked back in she shock when he said come on we were and we both are ready for the next stop , she then kissed him before finally saying yes . After hearing her say yes he kissed her once more before getting off her and saying come on let's change into those costumes and holding out his hand to help her up . She smiled as she took his hand after she was standing they went and got their bags and got dressed her in the bathroom and him in the main room .

It didn't take them long to get dressed after joining him back in the main room he walked over to him and asked him if they were really going to do this he then pulled her close and and said that they were if she still wanted to before kissing her . After parting he took her hand and lead her back out the room and back out to the street were they got another cab and headed to the nearest chapel .

It didn't take them long to get to the chapel after paying he took her hand again and they went inside . Once they were inside they sat down on the couch that was there since there was a wedding going on well he sat down on the couch she sat in his lap . They were sitting there talking when all of the sudden the doors opened and the couple that was head of them came out . After the couple left the guy walked over to them and and introduced himself and asked them what wedding package then would like as they all went over to the deck and the guy picked up a book of different styles of weddings . The looked at the book for a moment or two before finally saying the wanted the basic but best one they had that they wanted it simple yet nothing was out of the question because they loved each other. They guy said OK then said they could either pay now or after they looked at each other nodded and then said they would pay now . After paying the guy said fallow me and started walking into the other room they turned to each other looking into each others eyes when she said I can't believe we are actually doing this he then gave her a kiss before taking her hand to join the guy in the other room , once they got into the room and over to the guy he asked them if they were ready to begin they looked at the guy and told him that they were ready . The guy then said OK let's begin it didn't take them long and they were saying their vows to each other .

Abby's Vows

From the first day we met I knew I would love you that someday we would be here and I am so happy that we are finally doing this you are my everything and always will be .

Tony's Vows

From the moment I saw you I knew we would end up together and I couldn't ask for someone better to be my wife and future mother to our kids . Because you are my everything and always will be .

After they finished saying their vows and putting the rings on their fingers there was only one thing let for them to do the kiss they kissed it was sweet and simple they were in there own little words just the own of them , after pulling apart for air they said thank you to the guy . After saying thank you he took her hand and lead her out of the chapel as they waiting on the side of the road for a cab they held each other close . It didn't take long for the cab to arrive and for them the get back to their hotel and up to their room ,

once they got into their room he wasted no time in getting them undressed and carrying her to the bed . After laying her on the bed he took a moment to admire how beautiful she truly was/is . It wasn't long after that moment was over he got on top of her and started kissing her deep before entering her fast and deep. Soon after he sped up he could feel her close around him and that is all it took til they were coming hard and fast together .

Chapter 2 preview - secrets don't stay in Vegas forever

One month later back back home

they were laying in bed before they had to get up and take a shower before going to work . All of a sudden she sat up and covered her mouth he looked at her in worry for a moment before she got up and ran to the bathroom . After about 20 mins he got up and went to check on her so he got up and headed to the bathroom .

A/n stopping this chapter here hope u like the preview for chapter 2 please review

yours always

acebear


	2. secrets can't stay in Vegas forever

What Happens in Vegas chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

It didn't take them long to get to the chapel after paying he took her hand again and they went inside . Once they were inside they sat down on the couch that was there since there was a wedding going on well he sat down on the couch she sat in his lap . They were sitting there talking when all of the sudden the doors opened and the couple that was head of them came out . After the couple left the guy walked over to them and and introduced himself and asked them what wedding package then would like as they all went over to the deck and the guy picked up a book of different styles of weddings . The looked at the book for a moment or two before finally saying the wanted the basic but best one they had that they wanted it simple yet nothing was out of the question because they loved each other. They guy said OK then said they could either pay now or after they looked at each other nodded and then said they would pay now . After paying the guy said fallow me and started walking into the other room they turned to each other looking into each others eyes when she said I can't believe we are actually doing this he then gave her a kiss before taking her hand to join the guy in the other room , once they got into the room and over to the guy he asked them if they were ready to begin they looked at the guy and told him that they were ready . The guy then said OK let's begin it didn't take them long and they were saying their vows to each other .

Abby's Vows

From the first day we met I knew I would love you that someday we would be here and I am so happy that we are finally doing this you are my everything and always will be .

Tony's Vows

From the moment I saw you I knew we would end up together and I couldn't ask for someone better to be my wife and future mother to our kids . Because you are my everything and always will be .

After they finished saying their vows and putting the rings on their fingers there was only one thing let for them to do the kiss they kissed it was sweet and simple they were in there own little words just the own of them , after pulling apart for air they said thank you to the guy . After saying thank you he took her hand and lead her out of the chapel as they waiting on the side of the road for a cab they held each other close . It didn't take long for the cab to arrive and for them the get back to their hotel and up to their room ,

once they got into their room he wasted no time in getting them undressed and carrying her to the bed . After laying her on the bed he took a moment to admire how beautiful she truly was/is . It wasn't long after that moment was over he got on top of her and started kissing her deep before entering her fast and deep. Soon after he sped up he could feel her close around him and that is all it took til they were coming hard and fast together .

Now on Chapter 2

One month later back back home

they were laying in bed before they had to get up and take a shower before going to work . All of a sudden she sat up and covered her mouth he looked at her in worry for a moment before she got up and ran to the bathroom . After about 20 mins he got up and went to check on her so he got up and headed to the bathroom . After making it to the door he knocked first before finally opening it . She had just lifted her head up and she hear the door open knowing it was him she looked at him for a moment before saying she didn't want him seeing her like this . He then walked over and sat next to her and said I'm not going anywhere that she needed to realize that their vows meant that he would be there for her even when she didn't want him to be like now . She just laid her head on him and said she knew but she hated him seeing her this weak .After a few mins of just sitting there holding each other he looked at her and asked if she wanted to go back to bed that he would call Gibbs and let him know they both weren't going in he pulled out his cell and called Gibbs . It didn't take him long to come up with a lie to tell Gibbs saying that she called him over to take care of her . He told Gibbs this because Gibbs didn't know they were together let alone Married . It didn't take long for him to get off the phone and he then stood up and and helped her up . Soon after standing up he lead her back to bed . Once they got there after getting her into bed he then decided to go lay down with her since it was still early and he was still tired .

She was the first to wake up he saw him asleep then gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking at the clock and seeing it was around lunch time so she decided to go make them something to eat . So she got out of bed and went to the kitchen she normally wouldn't make but she couldn't help it for some reason she really wanted it . so she got out everything she needed to make them BLT's .

it didn't take long for him to wake to the smell of the bacon cooking . He then saw she was out out of bed so he got up and went to the kitchen once getting there he stood in the door way for a few moments just watching her taking in the view . He was just about to walk in when she turned around and asked him how he slept . He then smiled at her and told her he slept good he then asked her how she slept she then said she slept good but right now she was really hungry as she plated their BLT'S . he then walked over to her and kissed her before taking their plates and taking the over to the table . He then asked her to sit while we went and got them something to drink she nodded and went to sit down . He went and got her some milk and him some juice after getting them he went and sat down across from her and gave her her milk .

It didn't take them long to have their lunch after everything was in the sink they decided they would go out and do some shopping since they had nothing else to do . After getting dressed he took her hand and lead her out to the car. Soon after they left they decided to go to the mall for some reason. They weren't really sure why but non the less there they were inside the mall once they got there and parked . They were walking around when she saw a babies r us and walked in he fallowed her it wasn't long til she had stopped in front of a cute outfit that said mommy and daddy's princess . They then looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the outfit . He finally asked after a few moments of them looking at each other if she wanted to try for a baby because why else would they be in here . She then looked at him and pulled him close to her and said she wasn't sure but that they could have already made their baby . He then got excited about that thought so he picked up the outfit and then they went over and pick out a boys outfit that said future ladies man on it . After having both the outfits the went to pay for them they then left the mall and went to the nearest drug store to pick up some tests .

It didn't take them long to get to the drug store and go inside to pick up the tests . After they paid for the tests they went straight home . Soon as they got home she went right for the bathroom as he sat on the couch waiting for her it didn't take long for her to come out and he set a alarm . They just sat and walked about how they would tell Gibbs once they found out and that if they weren't that thy would go to the bedroom and try . It wasn't long and the alarm was going off . She then kissed him and then got up and went to the bathroom to to see what the results were.

She took a deep breath as she walked over to the sink and flipped the tests over . What she saw made her cry she couldn't believe the tests came back positive . After calming down enough she then walked out of the bathroom to she him . She walked over to him and handed him the tests he read it over and over not believe what he was reading he then got up and sat the tests down before pulling her close and kissing her deep. He then said I love you so much babe this is the most amazing day of my life well next to the day we got married she then picked up her phone and went to the calendar and scrolled to last month . She then said speaking of the day we got married I think that was the night we conceived our baby . She then kissed him and she loved him more then words could say . She then said I guess secrets can't stay in Vegas forever he then nodded and kissed her once more .

The next day (TELLING GUBBS)

they walked into the bullpen and up to Gibbs . Gibbs looked at them and said what's up they then looked at each other before taking each others hands and Gibbs looked at them for a moment before asking what they were doing when Tony took a deep breath and told him that they have been seeing each other for year and that as of last month they are married . Gibbs looked at them like they were crazy for breaking rule 12 but then again what they didn't know was he was doing the something with Jenny . After a moment it was Abby's turn to tell him that she was pregnant she then said Gibbs there more that he was going to be a grandpa . He looked at them for a moment before standing up they both thought they were in trouble but Gibbs just walked over to them and hugged them and told the congrats truth he couldn't see her with anyone else he was so happy that they found love in each other they were like his kids but even if he thought of them like that he was still happy for them .

Tony then took Abby's hand and lead her to the elevator as Gibbs went upstairs to see Jenny . He then took her down to her lab and kissed her one more time before getting down on his knees and lifting her shirt and kissing her belly and telling their baby that he love him , her or them that he loved them and their mommy so much and that he wouldn't let anything happen to them .

A/n stopping this chapter here tell me what u think should they have twins or just one thanks for reading and please view .

Yours always

acebear


End file.
